


Octaven Headcanons

by levlinwinlaer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, headcanons, just a bunch of ficlets, suggested by boxfullofcostia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levlinwinlaer/pseuds/levlinwinlaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially just the two of them being gross and cute. Posted in 5-headcanon installments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
\- they’re super clingy with each other when they’re alone, especially Raven (credits to @octheyviablake for this one)

Octavia sprawls out over the grass, sighing. She closes her eyes, and the sun kisses her skin, dark hair shining. Raven watches her, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, and one hand drops to the other girl’s. She weaves their fingers together and brings Octavia’s hand to her lips.  
“I love you,” she murmurs, and Octavia smiles, eyes still closed, basking in the sunshine.  
“You sap,” she says, and pulls Raven down on the grass with her, keeping their hands connected.  
Raven chuckles. “You’re the sap.”  
Octavia makes a pouty face at her, eyes opening. Raven touches her cheek, and says quietly,  
“What colour are your eyes?”  
“I don’t know,” Octavia says, as if she hasn’t ever given it any thought, and now that Raven thinks about it, she probably hasn’t.  
“They’re, like, pretty, I guess,” Raven says, and Octavia kisses her lightly.  
“I love you too,” she says, and Raven smiles.

 

2.  
\- usually Octavia is the big spoon and Raven is the little spoon  
Octavia’s almost asleep when the door opens and closes softly, and then Raven carefully pulls the covers up and slides in, a draft of cold air rushing in, back to Octavia, much too far away for it to be normal. She takes a deep, unsteady breath, and then her hands rise to her face. Octavia blinks the sleep from her eyes, worried, and slips her arms around Raven.  
“What’s wrong, Rae?” she asks quietly, in a sleep-muddled voice, and Raven doesn't quite respond, but Octavia  _knows_ her.  
They’ve always been able to read each other, and now she pulls Raven against her, hands absentmindedly finding Raven’s, drawing little circles with her thumbs, and then Raven breaks, and she whispers unsteadily of how she can’t seem to fix some destroyed engine, can’t seem to do anything right, and Octavia holds her close and whispers soft reassurances into her hair until the tears stop falling, and her breaths become steady.

 

3.  
\- literal nobody knows that they’re so sickeningly sweet with each other because they’re both such little shits around everyone else  
“Clarkey has a cru-ush, Clarkey has a cru-ush,” Octavia sings, dancing around the furious blonde. Lexa looks on in confusion as Raven sidles up and throws an arm around her shoulders.  
“Don’t mind Clarke,” she says, “she’s always been bad at relationships.” She lowers her voice confidentially. “Her favorite pancakes are blueberry, her ring size is 5, and I call her bridesmaid, so don’t let O convince you otherwise.”  
Finally, Clarke grabs her from behind, shoving her away, and shouts,  
“What are you two, five years old?”  
Octavia mock pouts and drapes herself over Raven.  
“She’s so mean, Rae,” she says, and Raven sighs dramatically.  
“She just needs to get laid.”  
And then a bright red Clarke chases them out as Lexa stands there in confusion.  
Once outside, they collapse into fits of laughter, and then suddenly Octavia’s face turns white and she sits down abruptly.  
“What’s wrong?” Raven asks, concerned, and then Octavia grips her side and mutters,  
“It’s nothing. Just a cramp left over from exercise.”  
“You okay?” Raven asks, crouching, with some effort, and Octavia nods, face pale. “Scale of one to ten,” she says, and is very unconvinced by Octavia’s falsely cheery, “Four.”  
She reaches out, touches Octavia’s side, and says, “Lean that way.” Octavia complies, and then Raven’s capable hands move against her side, pressing and rubbing in all the right places, and Octavia lets out a sigh of relief as the tension dissipates, and Raven smiles at her.  
“Better now?”  
“Yes,” she breathes, and Raven extends a hand. Octavia pulls herself up with an easy grin. As they walk down the hall, Octavia reaches out and links their pinkies. Raven denies ever blushing- not once.

 

4.  
\- Octavia is a little touch-starved bby and lowkey loves it when Raven’s always touching her and misses it when she isn’t (again, credit to @octheyviablake)

They are always there. Octavia can reach out any time, and Raven's fingers will curl into hers, and the there will be the gentle press of her mouth at Octavia's shoulder. The link is more than just physical, too- Raven can somehow always tell when something’s wrong, and when the telltale signs kick in- when she stares straight ahead, unblinking, when her fingers curl into a fist, when her eyes go glassy, when all these little things happen, Raven reaches out, and at a touch, Octavia relaxes.  
Her favourite time is Sunday night, when they lie, legs tangled together, Octavia holding Raven from behind, Raven’s fingers stroking rhythmically through her hair as they watch Orphan Black or some mindless television. She loves Raven’s touch, always comforting, gentle, soft.  
When Raven pulls away, Octavia’s body follows unconsciously, her hand reaching out to pull Raven back down, a whisper of,  
“Just five more minutes, please,”  
And Raven always nods, smiles, lets herself be pulled back down. She always stays.

 

5.  
\- neither of them are very big on PDA, they’re both more comfortable keeping their feelings for each other mostly between themselves (@octheyviablake again because yes)

Octavia curls up on the café's loveseat, and Raven sits on a chair next to her. Lexa looks at them, clearly confused.  
“Why do you sit so far apart?” she asks, and Raven shrugs, unconsciously massaging Octavia’s ankle.  
“We’re a badass power couple,” Octavia says, and Raven grins, adding,  
“We don’t need to be gross like you two.”  
They shrugs in unison and do some achingly sweet staring into each other's eyes until the waitress comes up, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
“Shitty vanilla macchiato for her,” Raven says, inclining her head at Clarke, “and that special with the cream for the girl she’s with.”  
“We’ll just get black coffee, one with cream, one with sugar, thanks,” Octavia adds, and Raven nods.  
The waitress takes one more look at the two of them before shuddering and walking away. Octavia's never empathised with anything more in her life.

That night, Raven kisses her and whispers softly, “I love you,”  
Octavia stirs before murmuring, “I love you too.”


	2. 6-10

6.  
\- Octavia is smaller than Raven but she’s such an energetic hothead and has such a big presence that no one really notices. But Raven notices and Raven thinks her girlfriend is adorable af

  
Raven is woken up at 5 in the morning by the sound of Octavia breezing in through the door.  
“How are you alive?” she groans, slapping a pillow over her face. Octavia just grins, and splays her arms, picking up Raven, swaddled in her blanket, and carrying her to the kitchen, setting her down on the kitchen table.  
“We’re going to the bar,” she announces, and Raven, even having been woken up at the ungodly hour of 5:03 in the morning, knows how to piss her off.  
She gasps in astonishment, shifting backwards on the bed and clapping a hand to her heart. Octavia’s brow creases in confusion.  
“What are you-“  
“I’m so proud of you!” she says, grinning, and Octavia just looks at her.  
“You’re not making any sense,” she says grumpily, “and I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“I can’t believe I’m dating a lawyer!” she exclaims, and giggles gleefully at Octavia’s impatient frowns.  
“No, like drinks.”  
“Why do you want alcohol at 5 in the morning?” Raven asks, crossing her arms, and Octavia grins.  
“Let’s just go.”  
So that’s how she ends up at the Crow’s Bar at 5:36 in the morning. Grouped there are Octavia’s running buddies. As she walks in the bar, almost everyone turns to look at her unconsciously, and Raven wonders at her presence, her loud, confident aura of being _there_ , that draws every gaze to her.  
Raven watches her as she unconsciously rises to her tiptoes, fists up, squaring up for a fight, and she snorts, because Octavia is really fucking short. Like, really fucking short. Five feet, tops.  
That night, as soon as Octavia closes the door behind her, she shouts,  
“Rae, I’m h-“  
And she comes face to face with Raven, who looks deadly serious, and she sucks in a breath, and then one of Raven's hands rises to the top of her head, and then Raven pulls back, her hand sliding across air to reach- her chin.  
Then Raven smiles triumphantly, and Octavia scowls and bats her hand away.  
“You’re so tiny!” she says, and Octavia bristles.  
“You cheated,” she accuses, “I’m taller than that.”  
“Nuh-uh,” Raven says teasingly, and Octavia honest-to-god pouts.  
“You are so not getting laid tonight,” she says huffily, and then suddenly Raven has her pinned to the wall, looking down at her with dark eyes, and then she’s being kissed- hard.  
“You sure about that?” she asks, pulling back, “Elf?” and Octavia scowls.  
“Don’t push your luck.”

 

7/8.  
\- Octavia has learned to love Raven’s arrogance but still rolls her eyes every time Raven goes off about how highly she thinks of herself and how smart she is  
\- Octavia is really proud of her genius girlfriend

  
Octavia walks into Raven’s workshop, unhooking her satchel from her shoulder and tossing it onto the side. Raven turns to her.  
“That’s it, it’s confirmed,” Raven announces, and Octavia frowns, confused.  
“What is?”  
“I’m a genius,” she says, and Octavia rolls her eyes so hard it hurts.  
“You’re also arrogant and obnoxious, birdbrain,” she points out, and Raven smirks, hooking her thumb in her jeans.  
“For a reason,” she says, and Octavia sighs, picking up her bag and stepping away.  
“Well, if you’re going to be like that-“  
And it never fails- Raven’s hands wrap around her waist, and she plants a kiss on the top of her head.  
“Okay, okay,” Raven murmurs into her hair, “I won’t- just come look at this!”  
And she pulls Octavia over to some contraption, and rambles on about something, and Octavia watches, does not understand a single word, and doesn’t really care, because Raven looks adorable when she’s excited.  
Later that night, both satisfied, lying tangled in the sheets together, Octavia kisses her and says quietly to a sleeping Raven,  
“You are a genius.”  
And Raven sits bolt upright, looks at her, and says, all too cockily,  
“Damn right.”  
Octavia scowls.  
“I didn’t mean that,” she warns, “don’t let it go to your head.”  
“Oh no,” Raven says, “It already has.”  
And Octavia smiles, because although she might have an arrogant prick for a girlfriend, she loves her.

Though she’ll never say that- she’s got a reputation to uphold.

 

9/10.  
\- Octavia gets into fights a lot and is always getting black eyes and bruises and while Raven thinks its hot af she’s also lowkey worried and hates seeing Octavia get hurt  
\- Whenever Octavia gets into a fight Raven insists on patching her up afterwards

  
Raven kisses the top of Octavia’s head, nearly knocking over the drink set in front of her. “Bathroom. Be right back,” she says cheerfully, and Octavia nods, grasping her hand before letting go as she wanders off. She watches the bartender (Finn, a friend of theirs) absentmindedly as he skilfully tips a touch of orange juice into a mixer.  
Suddenly, someone slides in next to her, and she looks over, expecting Raven. Instead, it’s a guy, and he waves for the bartender. She looks away.  
“Two drinks, please,” he says cheerfully to the bartender. “A Manhattan cocktail, and whatever this lovely lady wants.”  
Octavia shakes her drink a little, watching the cloud of lime pulp that swirls around the glass. It’s only when she hears a slight cough that she looks up. Finn looks at her, raising an eyebrow.  
“I’m fine,” she says, and she knows he’s hitting on her, she’s not stupid. He pouts a little, and she rolls her eyes slightly.  
Finn shoots her a look of sympathy before turning back to the bar, picking up a bottle of whiskey.  
“Are you sure?” he coaxes, and Octavia shakes her head, anxiously scanning the crowd for Raven.  
“Come on,” he says, sidling closer, “just one drink can’t hurt. And what’s a hottie like you doing alone?”  
Octavia decides to ditch politeness. “I’m not,” she says bluntly, and his eyebrows shoot up. She looks over and spots Raven, weaving her way through the crowd. She waves, and the guy squints.  
“You’re gay?”  
“What I am is not interested,” she shoots back, and he frowns.  
“Oh, come on. I can give you a better time than that. She can’t even walk straight.”  
And then Octavia’s fist flies through the air, and he stumbles backwards, hand rising to his jaw, and Octavia neatly dodges his next blow and returns it twofold. His fist shoots straight out, and Octavia lets out an ‘oof’ and leans way too far backward, and then, somehow, defying all laws of physics, her feet sweep out, and she lands on her elbows before standing neatly and finishing him off with a stiff jab to the jaw.  
“Don’t you ever insult her again, you motherfucker,” she hisses at him as he lies, groaning, on the ground. She turns to Raven, who stands at the front of the crowd with that proud, dominant look in her eyes, and Raven grabs her and kisses her senseless.  
It’s only when she winces that Raven pulls back, always perceptive, and she sees a bruise flowering on her jaw.  
“Damn it,” she says, irritated, “he got one in.”  
Raven pulls her into the corner and leans over the bar, scooping out a piece of ice from the bucket.  
She presses the ice to Octavia’s jaw, gently wipes away the trickle of blood at the corner of her lips with her thumb. After a minute, Octavia pulls the ice away, presses a light kiss to her lips, and turns away to one of her buddies at a pool table. Raven snatches her hand, pulling her back.  
“Oh hell no,” Raven says, “I’m not letting you off that easy. We need to talk.”  
Octavia turns back with a resigned sigh, and Raven looks at her, dead serious, and says,  
“You need to be careful. Someday, it’ll be too bad. Someone could pull a knife on you. And I can't deal with that, okay?”  
Octavia nods and looks down. Raven catches her face, cups her cheeks, and says, reassuringly,  
“Also, you’re really hot when you fight.”  
“You horny son of a bitch,” Octavia says, laughing, and then she kisses her, and then it’s not all that funny anymore- she’s got better things to do with her mouth.


	3. 11-15

11.  
\- They very often have drinking contests

  
They’re at a bar one night, and then Raven turns to her with that look in her eyes, raises an eyebrow, and says,  
“Drinking you under the table, tonight, Blake,”  
Octavia smirks back and replies, “Really, Reyes? Last time didn’t seem to work out so well for you.”  
Actually, it worked out great for both of them, as she recalls.  
An hour later, Clarke is off babbling drunkenly to Lexa after six shots back to back, and Lexa is listening, amused, and also surreptitiously recording it, as blackmail material. Raven and Octavia each have seven empty shot glasses lined up in front of them, staring at each other defiantly.  
“You can’t do ten,” Octavia says, and Raven cocks an eyebrow.  
“Yeah-huh, Blake. Watch me.” and then she leans over, snatches Lexa’s drink, and tips it upwards, the amber liquid disappearing down her throat, and then she chokes.  
“Holy shit, Commander,” she gasps out, and Lexa looks over with a, “Huh?”  
“What is in this shit?”  
Lexa frowns. “Um… I think Balkan 176, and, um, orange juice.”  
“Yeah, well, it tastes like… oh jesus.”  
And then she falls facefirst onto the table.  
“I can’t- fucking Christ, what the hell,” she gets out, and Octavia frowns, thumbs swiping across her phone.  
“Balkan 176,” she reads out, “The strongest vodka on the UK market- at 88? Lexa, what the hell are you drinking?”  
Lexa shrugs, taking the empty shot glass back. “She’ll be fine in the morning. Well, not fine, but okay. You might not want to drink any more.”  
“Ugh,” Raven gets out, and Octavia stares at Lexa in wonder before lifting her off the bench and draping her over her shoulders.  
“We’re going home,” she says. “Clarke, you picked a fucking badass.”  
And then she drags Raven back to their apartment, where she proceeds to fall onto the kitchen counter, dragging Octavia down with her.  
“Rae,” Octavia says with a grimace, and Raven looks at her, eyes wide. She’s drunker than Octavia’s ever seen her- pretty much wasted.  
“Octavia,” she breathes, and then kisses her senseless.  
The next morning, Octavia wanders into the bathroom with a mild headache. Raven is, well, a different story.  
“Fuck this,” she grits out, kneeling over the toilet. “How the shit?”  
And then Lexa shows up with muffins and aspirin and Raven feels a little less ready to kill her.  
“How the hell do you drink that?” she gripes at the table, taking a bite of a muffin.   
Lexa shrugs. “I don’t know.”  
“Fucking Grounders are insane,” Raven mutters, and then suddenly drops the muffin. “Wait,” she says, and turns to Octavia, “Did you drink anymore after I drank that shit?”  
“No,” Octavia says, confused, and then Raven jumps up and does a victory dance, hopping around the kitchen, waving her arms.  
“I won the contest!” she sings, and Octavia sticks her tongue out at her.  
Lexa rolls her eyes and mutters, “Children,” under her breath.

 

12.  
\- Octavia often bakes things for Raven, not even because she likes baking but because Raven loves it when she bakes for her

The door slams shut behind Clarke as she sails into the apartment.  
“I’m here!” she sings.  
“In the kitchen, Griff,” comes the response, and Clarke practically skips into the kitchen. Octavia looks over at her before grimacing.  
“That’s your ‘crazy sex with my girlfriend’ face,” she says, and Clarke pouts at her exaggeratedly.  
“What’cha doing?” she asks, leaning over the counter, and Octavia taps the cookbook open in front of her.  
The kitchen is a mess, flour dusting every possible surface, dough smeared over Octavia’s cheek where she unthinkingly swiped a hand under her eyes. She digs her knuckles into the dough, shuddering.  
“Why are you baking?” Clarke asks. “You don’t even like baking.”  
“Yeah, but I like Raven, and Raven likes baked stuff.”  
“Then buy her pot,” Clarke says, and Octavia fakes throwing a handful of flour at her. She jumps back instinctively, and then huffs, annoyed, brushing invisible dust off her shirt.  
“Lexa’s coming over. Don’t be a dick.”  
Octavia puts on her best charming smile. “I’m never a dick, Clarkey-poo.”  
Clarke scoffs in disbelief before skipping upstairs, humming, with a stupid, dopey smile on her face.  
Honestly, Octavia’s glad she’s happy, but, seriously, she and Lexa are gross. It’s disgusting to watch them together.  
She turns her attention back to the dough.  
An hour later, she pulls a tray out of the oven, inspecting the cookies. She nods in approval before placing them on a plate, just as the door swings open, and then she sees Raven coming in, whistling.  
“Rae,” she says, and Raven takes one look at the cookies before squealing like an idiot and grabbing Octavia in a bear hug.  
“Thank you thank you thank you,” she whispers into Octavia’s ear, and Octavia grins. And then Raven makes a big production of eating one, with exaggerated sounds and all, and Octavia blushes, and says, “They’re not that good, Rae,” and Raven shakes her head.  
“No, they’re not good,” she says. “They’re beautiful.” And then she kisses her, and Octavia can taste chocolate on her lips.  
“And delicious,” Raven murmurs when she pulls back, and Octavia hums her agreement, pulling the other girl back into a kiss.

 

13.  
\- Raven carries Octavia to bed whenever she falls asleep on the couch (which is often)

Raven whistles, splashing soapy water everywhere as she scrubs a dish and slides it neatly into the dishwasher.  
“O,” she calls, and receives a muttered, “Mm,” in return.  
She frowns, tipping a sudsy dish into the sink, and picks up a rag, wiping her hands off and tossing it onto the counter. When she walks into the other room, a glorious sight greets her. Octavia is draped across the couch, head lolling onto the arm. Her hand is flung carelessly over the couch; the other falls over her face. Raven chuckles and bends over her, pressing a light kiss to her cheek.  
“Hey,” she says softly, “Let’s get you to bed.”  
Octavia lets out a disgruntled mumble, turning, one hand flopping to the floor. Raven reaches out, and slides her arms under Octavia’s body, grunting a little as she lifts her into the air, cradling her to her chest. She feels a twinge of pain in her leg and winces, limping to their bed. She sets Octavia down, watches her fondly as she mumbles quiet gibberish.  
“I love you,” she whispers, pressing a light kiss to her forehead before slipping out.

 

14.  
\- Octavia does the same for Raven but Raven falls asleep on the couch less often

Octavia’s curled up with Raven on the couch one night, idly flipping through channels. Clarke’s on a multi-state ‘scenic drive’ with Lexa, which she’s fairly sure just means banging as much as possible while listening to shitty pop on the radio.  
She sighs, turns her attention back to her phone, writes a note to herself to ask Lincoln about the new fitness class, and scrolls mindlessly through Facebook.  
When she looks away, it’s ten o’clock, and Raven’s fallen asleep. She tosses her phone to the side and grins- it’s not a sight she sees often.  
After a moment, she turns slightly, slides her arms around Raven, and lifts her easily into the air, walking over to their bedroom. She sets the sleeping girl down on the bed and tugs the covers up around her, sliding in herself after taking a picture.  
Octavia sets the picture as her background, and squeals in delight every time she turns on her phone.  
Lexa rolls her eyes and calls her lovesick until she finally pulls the candle card and watches smugly as the girl hmphs and wanders over to Clarke like the whipped fool she is.

 

15.  
\- Whenever they go on road trips Raven drives and Octavia throws French fries at her because she’s a little shit

Octavia whoops, bounding out of the apartment, and Raven laughs, unlocking the car. Clarke reaches for the shotgun door, opening it, and Octavia slides in before she can, making a face at her.  
“Hey!” Clarke protests, and Octavia sticks her tongue out.  
“Just imagine how long you can make out with Lexa in the backseat,” Raven calls, and then, seeing Clarke’s jubilant expression, panics, horrified. “I didn’t actually mean that!”  
“Mean what?” Lexa asks, carrying a box over to the trunk and placing it gently, despite its weight, on top of the pile. Raven sees the way Clarke’s eyes follow the flexing muscles of Lexa’s biceps, and she groans.  
“I’m gonna have stains on the backseat for months,” she complains, sliding in next to Octavia, who shrugs.  
They’re almost on the freeway when Octavia yelps, and Raven nearly shrieks, panicking.  
“What the hell?” she shouts, and Octavia taps her window.  
“We forgot the fries,” she explains, and Raven stares in disbelief.  
“You did not make me stop for fries,” she warns, and Octavia pouts.  
After about thirty seconds, Raven sighs, defeated, and pulls the car into an overly aggressive, slightly illegal U-turn. No sooner has she pulled into a McDonalds’ is Octavia scrambling to the door. Raven sighs, parks, and hops out, leaning against the car, and in a few minutes, there’s a cough.  
Octavia greets her with a toothy smile, and-  
“Is that- one, two, three, four- ten bags of fries? O, we can’t eat that many fries!”  
“They’re not for eating,” Octavia explains, looking unnecessarily smug.  
“Then what the hell are they for?”  
She finds out soon enough, when yet another fry smacks her in the face, and Clarke shouts,  
“That’s twelve!”  
“I hate you all,” she sighs, defeated.  
When Octavia links their hands over the stick shift, she doesn't pull away, but she does shoot a glare and a pointed remark at Clarke when she flicks her wrist and makes a whipping sound.


	4. 16-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!

16.

\- Raven tells Octavia about her insecurities around her leg, and Octavia is the only person she talks about it with

Octavia comes home, tosses her bag carelessly onto the nearby couch, and shouts,  
“Reyes! Where are-“  
And then she sees Raven, curled up on the couch, hand pressed to her leg, the brace glinting in the dim light, and she rushes over, drops to her knees.

“Raven,” she says softly, “Raven, talk to me.”  
Raven’s hand moves slightly- just a twitch of the fingers, to be written off by anyone else as a random blip in the complex human system, but it means something to Octavia, and she reaches out, linking her hand with Raven’s, fingers intertwining, her thumb rubbing soothing circles into her skin.

“Hey,” she says, quiet, gentle, pressing her lips to Raven’s hand, “Hey.”

“I can’t,” Raven says dully.

“Can’t what?” Octavia asks.

Raven lifts her head, and her eyes are bloodshot, purple half-moons painted below her eyes.

“I can’t do this,” she says, and Octavia stares into her eyes, grips her hand tighter. “I’m not strong enough to do this.”

“Yes, you can,” she says quietly, “You’re the strongest person I know.”

“No,” Raven says wearily, “No, I’m not.”

She slams her fist into the couch, and the tears spill from her eyes.

“I don’t want your pity,” she says, loud, almost a scream, “I don’t want to be this- I don’t want to only be part of a whole.”

And then her head drops, and she curls up farther into herself, hands trembling.

“Rae,” Octavia says, and when she receives no response, “Raven, look at me.”

Eventually, Raven’s head rises ever so slightly, and Octavia reaches up to cup her cheeks.

“You _are_ whole,” she says, “When you had to get the brace, you fought through it, the first months, the first years, you kept fighting, past when everyone else would have given up. You kept fighting, and you fought, and you fought, and you fought endlessly, to be seen as more than just a cripple, as what you really are- a genius. The next spacewalker. Raven, I fell in love with you the day we met. I saw that overflowing confidence, I saw the way you believed in people when everyone else thought they’d fail, I saw you give away endless pieces of you to other people, even when they didn’t deserve it. I saw you make yourself whole a hundred times over, I saw you break down and fix yourself all over again, and I fell in love with you. You, and all of you.”

“That’s a lie,” Raven mutters, and Octavia pulls her chin up.

“You think I pity you?” she asks in disbelief, and at Raven’s slight tip of the head, scoffs.

“That’s ridiculous,” she says confidently. “In fact, I’m a little surprised every morning I wake up next to you, and I think, ‘How did I get her?’ And every time, every time, I fall a little more into infinity.”

Raven lets out a tiny breath, and a slight smile twitches at her lips. Octavia grins at her, tears glittering in her eyes.

“Okay?” she says, “I’m in love with you because you’re Raven Reyes.”

And then she kisses her, just to prove her point.

And then she does it again, just because she can.

 

 

17/18.

\- Octavia is ALWAYS very careful with Raven’s leg and her brace

\- Raven loves tracing patterns into Octavia’s back, stomach, and arms (especially when they’re cuddling after sex)

 

Their first time is in Raven’s bed.

Actually, if we’re being technical here, their first time was in Clarke’s bed, because Raven wanted to piss her off, but this is about the other first time.

Their first time as an official couple.

It’s a little bit flawed, it’s a little bit messy, just like them, but, because it’s just like them, they love each other more for it.

Octavia kisses her first, guides her to the bed, removes her clothing with reverent hands, but at her brace, she stops.

Raven sits up, cheeks flushed, hair a little damp with sweat, and looks down in confusion before letting out an ‘oh’.

“Um, if it makes you uncomfortable-“ she starts, but then Octavia shushes her with a kiss.

Her hands fumble a little around the brace, unhurried but a little unsure, and eventually she unclasps it, and places it gently by the bed.

She carefully pulls Raven’s pants off her legs, pressing a little kiss to her hip, and very carefully eases them over her bad knee.

“You’re my infinity,” she says quietly.

Raven watches her for a moment, and then suddenly reaches for her hands, grabbing them away from her leg.

“Do you not want me to-“ Octavia starts, looking worried, and Raven shakes her head, takes a deep breath.

“No one’s ever called me that before,” she says, a little rushed. “It was always ‘hottie’, ‘pretty girl’, anything but that. And everyone stopped at the leg.”

Octavia looks at her with indecipherable eyes, and Raven fidgets nervously.

And then she gives a little half smile, and whispers ‘infinity’ into every crevice in Raven’s skin, a constant reminder, breathing it into every corner of her soul until Raven is made up out of blissful euphoria and the word ‘infinity’, echoing through her ears.

Afterwards, as the other girl drifts off, her fingers dance over bare skin, tracing patterns, and when a half-asleep Octavia asks what she’s drawing, she skims her hand over her back with a sweeping flick of the wrist, draws two little lines right in between her shoulder blades, and whispers quietly,

“You and me, for infinity.”

 

 

19.

\- One time when they were hanging out with Clarke and Lexa, Octavia fell asleep on the couch curled up next to Raven, and Raven started absentmindedly tracing patterns into Octavia’s arm and Clexa is fucking shocked because who knew Raven Reyes could be so naturally affectionate, so they try to take a picture to remember the moment but of course Lexa left the flash on and Raven was pissed ([@octheyviablake](https://tmblr.co/mncuapRoJWRM7vDFRqOJIDg))

 

Lexa and Clarke barged into their apartment a few days ago, and they don’t seem to be leaving anytime soon.

Clarke plops her ass down on the couch, and pulls a solemn-faced Lexa down with her too.

“I’m hungry,” she complains, and Raven rolls her eyes at her.

She pouts until Lexa cracks, and pulls out a box of microwaveable popcorn.

They sit on the couch, marathoning Netflix, and eventually, as always, Octavia falls asleep, her head tipped against Raven’s shoulder. Raven smiles, touches Octavia’s shoulder gently. Octavia hums softly in response.

Clarke looks over just as Raven’s hand starts to trace little whirls on Octavia’s shoulder. Her jaw drops, and she surreptitiously nudges Lexa’s shoulder. Subtlety has never been Lexa’s strong suit, and she lets out a gasp.

Raven seems oblivious, her hand still tracing patterns on Octavia’s skin, and Clarke makes dramatic face motions at Lexa, gesturing. Lexa blinks and tilts her head, confused. Clarke rolls her eyes and mouths ‘phone’, pointing at Raven. Lexa’s face brightens, and she nods, pulling out her phone.

Next comes a long and very complicated procedure, involving Clarke shifting by degrees as Lexa holds the phone over her shoulder.

Lexa holds her breath and taps.

A blinding flash, and the loud shutter-click of the camera.

Dead silence.

Raven’s head rotates slowly to look at Lexa, who looks absolutely guilty. Her eyes narrow.

“What the fuck,” she says menacingly, and Lexa cowers.

“Sorry,” she says guiltily, and then throws Clarke at Raven and runs away.

“I’m breaking up with you!” Clarke hollers after her.

Octavia lets out a mumble, reaches up and pats Raven’s cheek. Raven softens, and smiles down at the half-asleep girl. Clarke seizes the moment and runs away.

Lexa sets the photo as her background, and Raven nearly murders her.

Altogether, they’re a very happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr's @dreamof1698- join me in fangirling over badass female characters over there.


End file.
